Performance management and monitoring aimed to create an optimum end-user experience within a traditional converged infrastructure space is presently a challenging undertaking. Every component or element utilized in a converged infrastructure may affect the overall performance of the system and the end-user experience to varying degrees. Notably, the monitoring of each and every system component and the subsequent consolidation of the performance metrics used to derive data for analysis are both expensive and time consuming. For example, collecting performance metric data from different sources and applications, exporting of said performance metric data, and ultimately resolving the performance metric data in order to understand the performance of a network system can prove to be extremely cost prohibitive to the entities operating the aforementioned converged infrastructures.